As aircraft become more efficient, the need for higher levels of system integration increases. Standard aerospace wiring is heavy with much of the weight coming from brackets, wire ties, structural design changes to allow for wire routing, connectors, etc. Standard data transmission cables can be heavy and bulky and can contain many wires. These wires generally are pulled end to end in a fixture and each wire is connected by hand. This is a labor intensive process which can result in errors with wires being placed on a wrong pin of a connector. Also, these wire bundles generally require a large amount of additional hardware in a vehicle to route, hang, and secure the wires.